Mike's Folly
by JCCx
Summary: “What she doesn’t have a choice? Isn’t she a person too or just his entertainment? We would be amazing together! I am so much better for her." With thanks to my friend WishMyBloodSang for her betaing, support and great ideas! Please review JCCx
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Well this is one of the ideas that have been swimming around my mind! I'm sorry if it isn't that great but I wrote it because I was stressed (writing keeps me calm). Sorry if Mike is out of character. Thank you for reading! JCCx_

_I own nothing_

The sound of people eating was enough to make a vampire sick. The smell of pepperoni pizza, fries and blood came in toxic wafts as students walked past our table. The rumble of dozens of voices pounded my head; this was the time when I most pitied Edward. He had this noise then their juvenile thoughts to contend with. Edward didn't seem in that much discomfort though he was to busy stroking and playing with Bella's hair. I loved to see him with Bella, it made me so happy to see my brother smile and laugh with the perfect girl on his lap. They both sat contently occasionally sharing chased kisses and whispering things even I couldn't hear.

I was sitting happily until I go dragged into a vision. In this vision Mike was standing behind Bella asking her what she was doing at the weekend. I couldn't help but laugh as Edward stood up behind her and asked him what he was doing.

I came back to reality with a thud but I couldn't stop laughing. My brothers and sisters stared at me like I had actually gone insane.

"Care to share?" Rosalie asked. I got hold of myself and took a deep breath.

"Wait, you'll see." I told her. We only had to wait a few minute before the bell rang and everyone got up in a uniform motion and made their way to the exit. Bella climbed off of Edwards lap and kissed him on the cheek saying she will see him later. I had to stop myself from chocking on my own laughter as Mike approached Bella. Bella turned around and jumped, she wasn't expecting to have Mike Newton gazing intently at her face and at, I must say, a very close proximity.

"Uh… Hi Mike." Bella said with a polite smile. A low growl built up in Edward's chest I could see it was taking great strength for him not to kill Mike right there and then.

"Hi Bella I was just wondering what you were doing Friday night?" he asked. I couldn't hold the bubbling laughter anymore and it came out in a gurgled screech. Edward turned round so fast he was almost a blur.

"Mike what are you doing?" he sneered. The whole cafeteria seemed to silence instantly.

"I'm asking Bella what she is doing on Friday. So Bella?" he said smiling at her. Our family was silent, completely amazed that this confrontation was taking place.

"Mike I…I think you should leave." She warned putting a hand on Edwards's chest. I was dumbstruck! What was Mike thinking?

"Why? I don't need to be anywhere. So are you free Friday night?" Mike had just reached a new level of stupidity. Bella and Edward had been together for over a year, did he think that had changed in the last thirty seconds?

"I will be hanging out at the Cullen's… Bye Mike" she said trying to get around him. He wouldn't let her pass and then grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his chest. Edward stood up so did Jasper and Emmett; to stop him from committing murder in front of the human children.

"Why don't you spend sometime with me? I'm sure we could have a lot more _fun._" Mike said before Edward pulled Bella back to his side.

"Are you insane Mike? Have you actually lost your mind?" Bella asked shocked and angry.

"Apparently he has." Emmett stated still holding onto Edward's arm. Jasper was stood at his side ready to intercede but he too looked a little stunned.

"What she doesn't have a choice? Isn't she a person too or just his entertainment? We would be amazing together! I am so much better for her." He really should not have said that.

_Well thank you for reading! Let me know what you think JCCx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to update. I am swapped at the moment but it is exam break so I might be able to get the chapters out faster! Again this story is just a vent as writing usually calms me down. Sorry if the characters are OOC and my writing sucks! Huge thanks to WishMyBloodSang for her great ideas and betaing. Thanks for reading and please review I love to know what you think! JCCx_

_(I own nothing)_

"Would you like to test that theory?" Emmett asked grinning wickedly. _What! _My head snapped round to Emmett and I glared daggers at him.

"_Oh come on Edward, are you going to let him talk to you and __**Bella**__ like that? No! So teach him not to mess with you!"_ He did have a very good point; he was insulting Bella, and anyone who did that was in danger of being hurt (badly).

"Yes I would" Mike said smiling, but his body contradicted his smug façade. His heart beat speed up and he started fidgeting.

"_I can do this! I'll prove to Bella that she should be with me_." Mike thought. Well, if he wanted to make a fool of himself I would happily assist.

"How do you want to do this Mike?" I asked. I couldn't keep a straight face; Mike wanted to challenge a vampire for the love of his existence. He was going down.

"Competitions" he stated. I could hear my family laughing behind me and feel the cafeterias eyes on me. Bella had gone back to our table and Alice was holding her hand. Bella didn't seem to be finding this as funny as everyone else.

"Why don't we meet after school tonight and we shall start the tasks." Mike said seriously.

"4 o'clock sound good for you?" I asked matching his serious tone and expression.

"We will decide on the tasks."_ 'This is just too funny!'_ Emmett jumped in.

"Fine. Here at 4, don't be late." He said as he strode off. The cafeteria seemed to un-freeze and the comensing convosation ricochet off the walls. I burst into laughter and turned to my (also laughing) family. Bella grabbed my hand, and I let her turn me round but I was met by a disproving look.

"Are you insane Edward, what if you expose you and the family?" she whispered angrily. I took a deep breath and stoked her warm cheek. She breathed deep and let it out sending her desirable sent in my direction.

"Bella I will be very careful, I promise." I said leaning in to kiss her beautiful lips. The angel should not be burdened with worry.

"Come on Bella, this will be fun! Don't you want to watch Mike get it?" Emmett asked. Emmett seemed to be enjoying this more than I did, maybe he should have a round with Mike.

"Just don't going being stupid, he really isn't worth it." Bella pleaded unleashing her mesmerizing eyes on me. I was instantly hypnotized and could only agree with what she was saying.

'_I swear Edward is Bella's puppet!'_ laughed Jasper through his thoughts. I couldn't agree more, I would bend to anything Bella wanted. Well most things.

"So what are you planning to do to Newton?" Rosalie asked breaking the gaze on her nails to look at me.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked my family. They looked at each other and debated among themselves. I sat down and pulled Bella back into my lap before I heard Jasper whisper to Alice;

"…we will need Bella to agree, do you think she will?"

_What do you think? Let me know! JCCx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! I only have two exams left and then it is my birthday! This chapter is kind of a filler but I hope you like it! Please review, I need your opinions to improve and I promise to take on board what you say! I hope this doesn't suck JCCx_

_I own nothing_

I closed my eyes and searched through all the possible options of Bella's near future. I saw flashes of situations; Bella around our house, Bella laughing and joking around with Emmett, Bella calling Charlie to tell him she would be staying around our house that night and her agreeing with our plan. I opened my eyes and smiled flashing my perfect teeth.

"That's a yes then." Jasper smirked. I nodded my head and we turned to Bella.

"Bella, we need your help." I said reaching for her hand. She placed her warm, soft hand in my cold, granite one and linked her fingers with mine. It amazed me how she could be so comfortable with us, we weren't exactly safe for her. But Bella was amazing and unique in everyway and we all loved her immensely for it.

"What can I do Alice?" Bella asked looking slightly concerned. She worried too much, she would go permanently grey.

"I was wondering if you would help us do a quiz on you?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Will this stop Edward from killing him?" she inquired.

"It most defiantly will." I said but for Edwards benefit thought "_For the mean time."_

"Fine, what do you want to know?" she asked sighing.

"We can't do it with Edward here!" Emmett almost shouted. I was momentarily stunned, was he on Mike's side?

"Why not Emmett? Bella is his girlfriend" "soon to be fiancé" I muttered "and he will know all the answers anyway." I felt like I was stating the obvious. Emmett can sometimes be really slow.

"Where's the fun in that? You are helping Edward cheat! He needs to win without outside influences." He said and to be honest it would be funnier to watch Edward beat Mike with flying colours.

"You have a point Emmett it would be funnier to watch." Jasper agreed laughing.

"Ok, Bella come back to our house after school." I said to her and she nodded her head before snuggling into Edward's chest. I let go of her hand and moved over to Jasper but I wasn't allowed to sit on him, we were 'family' after all.

The rest of the day past by in the usual fashion; re-doing all my classes for what felt like the millionth time, sitting in a room of adolescent, immature people and longing to be back with Jasper. Once the bell rang I ran out of class to meet Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We made our way to Edward's Volvo, he and Bella were already there but they seemed to be too distracted by kissing to get in the car.

"Come on love birds, we have a competition to plan!" I shouted as we approached. They groaned and pulled apart.

"Hello Alice" Edward said with an annoyed look on his face. Bella on the other hand had just turned into a lobster. I told Emmett and Rosalie that I would see them at home as they now took the M3 to school (since Bella joined us) and climbed into the back of the car. Jasper got in after me followed by Edward and Bella. We swerved out of the car park and headed for home.

Once we arrived home I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the car.

"Question time!" I yelled, excitement getting the better of me. Bella groaned and Edward held onto her other hand.

"Let go Edward." I growled; he knew neither of use would hurt Bella but I determined to win this tug-a-war.

"Come on, at least let me say bye Alice." He moaned. Bella was giggling and when Edward used his pouty face she rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"One second." She said looking at our hands. A sigh escaped me as I released her hand. She smiled brightly at me and flung her arms around Edward's neck.

"I love you." She whispered gazing into his eyes. I couldn't complain anymore, I was too busy melting at the sight in front of me. They were so happy! She lowered her head and kissed up his neck lingering at his lips. She laughed and turned around without kissing him. Edward wasn't having that. He snaked his arms around her waist and spun her round pulling her tightly to his chest.

"I wasn't finished with you." He whispered before kissing her passionately. They both came apart gasping for air but smiling hugely.

"Kick Mike's butt." Bella said before coming and grabbing my hand. I held hers and walked towards the house.

"Thank you." I said to her as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"What for?" She asked lovingly; we were unbelievably lucky to have her with us.

"For making this family whole and my brother happy, we are forever grateful." I told her opening the door to my room.

"I love you all so much, and thank_ you_ for everything you have done for me." I couldn't help but hug her, and she hugged me back. It always amazed me how she could be alone, holding a vampire in a room in a house full of vampires and yet she was perfectly at ease. I loved Bella like a sister, and to me she was a Cullen. And she would be in a few weeks, once she accepted Edward's proposal.

"So… where shall we start?" I asked her pulling us both down to my bed. We sat crossed legged facing each other our knees nearly grazing together.

"The beginning?" She asked warily. I could tell she thought this was ridiculous but she didn't have to worry about Edward exposing us.

"Wait for us! I don't want to miss the Bella biography." Emmett said, Jasper also was standing in the door frame and looking slightly afraid. After Bella's birthday incident he was terrified that he would hurt again. I fixed eyes with him and smiled trying to encourage him that everything would be fine and he seemed to believe me because he smiled to.

"First kiss?" Emmett asked Bella.

_So opinions, comments and suggestions are much appreciated! JCCx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, it is longer than my usual and I really hope it is ok. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC! Please review otherwise I have no motivation to write and I can't improve. JCCx_

_(I own nothing!)_

"Oh come on… they don't know that." Bella said blushing as usual. What did she have to hide?

"Edward!" I hollered making Bella jump and Jasper and Alice look at me like I was insane. If Edward didn't know, no one would.

"Yes! What do you want Emmett?" He yelled back from his room down the hall. His music stopped and I heard him open his bedroom door. He didn't step out though but instead poked his head through the gab.

"Who was Bella's first kiss?" I asked.

"Ben Thompson, she was eight." He said sounding bored.

"What! How do you know what?" Bella asked jumping of the bed and peering out the door. Jasper, Alice and I followed her to the door and watched the exchange.

"Bella, I have spent enough time with your parents for them to compare me and yourself to the past. It is always on their mind, they have observed you grow and I can hear them thinking about it." He said smiling. Bella smiled but shook her head and forth and moved back to the bed. Alice shut the door and we heard Edward's loud music start again.

"Ok, well now that's settled. I suppose we should start easy on Mike. Maybe your birthday, parents names, the date you arrived here. Then we should get more personal. This will be so much fun!" Alice squealed and grabbed Bella's hand, yanking her of the bed.

"Edward, come on were leaving!" Alice yelled whilst pulling Bella down the stairs. That probably wasn't a good idea as Bella could fall and break her leg on a flat surface, let alone stairs.

"Alice slow down. Don't kill Bella before Edward can." I said laughing but Edward didn't find it so funny.

"Shut up Emmett." He said and hit me in the back of the head.

It was a rare occasion in forks, for it to be dry. Today was one of the few days a year when that happened. Jasper, Alice, Bella and I arrived in the Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie took the M3. It had only taken us five minutes to get to the school car park as we decided we were going to race there. I won but my prize was a shaky Bella. She was still just as unpredictable but extraordinary as the first day we talked. Vampires are a piece of cake but get in a moderately fast car and she's scared.

We all climbed out of the cars and made our way to the awaiting Mike Newton. I couldn't help but feel amused; I was competing with an adolescent, annoying human for what? Bella was already mine and she wasn't going to be auctioned off. I was just doing this to prove him wrong and it was great that my family backed me up entirely. Well… my siblings did, I didn't tell Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello Cullen, are you ready?" Newton asked once we were ten feet apart. I had to admit this boy showed courage, standing up in front of five vampires (well he didn't know that, but we still different) took guts.

"Newton, never been more ready in my life." My voice sounded serious but I was trying not to let the laughs escape me.

"_Oh god, why are they stood in a triangle like that? What am I doing! This is the Cullen's, about Bella! Am I insane! They will kill me!"_ Mike's thoughts screamed.

"_Edward shall I play with him a bit? What shall we say... nervous times ten?" _Jasper thought. I turned round and smiled hugely and nodded. Let's make this game a little more interesting. Jasper sent a wave of anxiety Mike's way and he started visibly shaking.

"So let's get this game started." Emmett shouted and clapped his hands together. Mike flinched away and I felt a little sorry for him, I turned to Jasper and he nodded his head understanding me. Mike seemed to calm and he smiled with confidence at me.

"Lets, how are we doing this?" He asked.

"Alice, Bella…" I said. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the front, they stood to the side and in the space between us.

"Bella and I will ask a series to question. You will take it in turns to answer and if one does not answer the other may do so. Who ever gets the most right, will win, obviously. Ready?" She asked jumping slightly and Bella just stood still looking pale. We both nodded and I smiled at Bella hoping to get her to relax. She smiled back and took a deep breathe.

"Ok let's start easy. Edward, what date and year was Bella born?" Alice asked quickly.

"September thirteenth, 1987" I said without hesitation.

"Mike, what are Bella's parents names including step parents?" She asked.

"Charlie Swan…uh…" Mike was stumbling then dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Edward?" Alice asked expectantly.

I answered with a smile "Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer." Two to me.

"What has he got to be so smug about? Asshole..." Mike rambled in his thoughts.

"What does Bella drive? It is your turn Edward." Alice said smiling at me.

"Why?" Mike asked shocked.

"Because Edward had to answer your question and now it is his turn." Alice spat, glaring at Mike. He stared at the floor and I heard Jasper choke behind me.

"_That's my girl."_ He thought.

"A red Chevy '53 pick-up, although I don't know if that counts as driving." I chuckled.

"I love my truck!" Bella argued but she was smiling so I knew I hadn't upset her.

"I know and that is why there isn't a shiny, new sports car on your drive." I said with a smile while i watched Bella scowl and turned to Alice.

"Personal question time now isn't it." Alice nodded.

"Great" Bella sighed. It was her turn to ask the questions now.

"Ok…Why did I move to Forks?" She asked Mike. His thoughts screamed at himself; _"You are the mayor of idiot town! What the hell do you think you are doing? You clearly know nothing about Bella! There is no denying that she is hot, those legs, curves…What are you doing man!"_

"Edward?" Bella asked turning to me. I could remember that conversation like it happened yesterday. One of the upsides of being a vampire was the ability to remember every word, expression, felling, every detail was preserved in my mind.

"You wanted to give your mother the opportunity to spend more time with Phil and you felt moving in with Charlie was the best option to accomplish that." She flashed me one of her dazzling smiles.

"Edward again, what is my favorite gem stone?" She was blushing and no one else knew why. I of course did.

"It changes, I would say today amber but sometimes it is onyx." I say winking at her. I had been hunting recently so my eyes were a light brown but they would slowly become darker. It was surprising how she was the only person to notice, but she was extremely observant.

"Mike, who is my favorite author?" Bella asked and I knew he was stumped. I started to feel sorry for him.

"...Shakespeare. I have no idea. Let's just say Edward has won, congratulations!" He said and walked off but not before shouting over his shoulder;

"Physical test next."

_Ok I know not the best but I hope it wasn't diabolical! Let me know! JCCx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! I'm __**so**__ sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. At the moment my life is being ruled by math and probably will be for the next few months. It is really annoying because I have so many ideas swimming in my head I just don't have time to write them. This chapter isn't my best work (trust me I know) and I think being stressed is coming out in my writing. Please, just bear with me! Again thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot and don't stop them either! JCCx_

_**I have had a few reviews saying this is confusing so I hope writing whose POV it is will help! Sorry and thanks for telling me!**_

Bella's POV

"He can't be serious he just got beaten and he wants a round two?" Jasper asked. Alice was holding his hand and we were all walking towards the cars. I was holding Edwards hand and he was tracing circles onto my skin. He could tell I wasn't happy about this little competition over me. He could get exposed so easily and I would not be the reason his family was in danger or had to leave.

"Bella calm down your making me nervous!" Jasper yelled over his shoulder. Alice giggled as he scooped her up and ran her the remaining distance to the car.

"He's right you need to stop worrying it is un-necessary. I'm not going to get my family in any trouble; I wouldn't do that to us especially. There is nothing on this planet that can make me leave you again. Well you can, if you wish" He whispered in my ear. I could hear the sadness in his words at the mention of us being parted. He seemed to tense as if he was waiting for me to reject him. As we reached the Volvo he spun me around and placed his hands on either side of my head. He leaned in and blew his intoxicating breath into my face.

"I wouldn't fight if you told me to go. I would leave you in peace, I promise. Please don't try and spare my feelings it will only make it worse." I could see his family staring at us over his shoulder. They looked at me with startled eyes and even Rosalie looked uncomfortable. Alice's eyes were boring into mine and Emmett looked ready to jump in between Edward and I and drag us in separate directions or just slap Edward and tell him he was being an idiot. I was also starting to panic; he could so easily talk himself into leaving.

"Bella promise me you won't do anything rash, I love you, you know that, right?" Edward voice was pleading and I was too shocked and scared to do anything, where did this insecurity come from?

"Bella?" Edward again pleaded. I snapped out of my shock and placed both my hands on his cheeks.

"Edward, where has this come from? I'm not going anywhere and I pray that you aren't either. I love you and of course I know you do too. Why would you have come back if you didn't? So calm down, breathe." I said with a huge smile and he smiled back, of course dazzling me. His lips crashed into mine and I heard faint whistles and cheers. My arms instinctively went around his neck and he sat me on the bonnet of his car. I was sitting _on_ the Volvo! He hitched my legs around his waist and pulled me closer to his body. My heart was beating triple time and I would need to come up for air soon but I loved the feel of his lips on mine to much to move. All to soon Edward pulled back and I filled my lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Thank you" He whispered leaning his forehead against mine and breathing heavily.

"Thank you, for what?" I asked out of breath and truly dazzled. He stroked up and down my arms which were still around his neck leaving a trail of goose bumps. His hands didn't stop at my shoulders the second time and he trailed his fingers down my sides and stopped at my hips. My love for him came in waves and my breath caught.

"Please don't scare me like that again. You can't have a heart attack but I can." I laughed he relaxed at my light tone.

"Let's go guys; I don't want to stand in a parking lot all night." Alice laughed as Edward threw the car keys over his shoulder so she could get in.

"Can I drive?" She asked excitedly. Edward chuckled, pulled back and turned to her.

"Yes Alice you can drive." He picked me up with ease and carried me to the passenger seats in the back. I scooted over to the far seat and he got in and closed the door. He turned to me and slid down towards me. I smiled when took my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"Shall we carry on from where we left off?" He asked. I tried to act like I was thinking but failed miserably and settled for kissing him instead. I felt his smile under my lips and in turn my lips pulled up at the corners.

Emmett's POV _**(I never do authors notes in the middle of chapters but I wanted to say that originaly there was a page break here but it didn't work when I posted it! Sorry)**_

"Children" Carlisle shouted from the lounge. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her up from our couch.

"Come on baby; let's go see what Carlisle wants." Rose grumbled but stood placing her magazine on the floor. We headed down stairs. I could smell Bella in the house but I hadn't seen her since we left school. We walked into the lounge hand in hand and sat on one of the couches. Edward and Bella were already there and Alice and Jasper joined us next. Bella was here! We could have so much fun!

"Bella!" I shouted happily.

"Not that we don't love you being here Bella, but it is a school night and doesn't Charlie want you home?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice had a vision, apparently if I go home I will electrocute myself and die. So…Alice called Charlie and apparently you are away and we are studying together. Sorry if I'm intruding on your family meeting but Edward wont let me go anywhere on my own." Bella said with a sigh. I was slightly startled that she wasn't more worried; Alice had seen her die after all.

"I know Emmett" Edward said and I could notice the anxiety in his voice.

"_Edward she isn't going anywhere, she is sat on your lap and we will make sure she stays there." _I thought trying to reassure him. He sent a small smile my way and tightened his arms around Bella.

"It is absolutely no problem, stay as long as you want. There is no way any of us would be able to survive that." He said with wide eyes.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella said smiling but I could see the blush rising on her cheeks.

"So…I would like to know what you have been doing at school, with Mike Newton when you could be home. Is there something you would like to tell Esme and I?" He said looking at all of us in turn. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to look calm; he was good at these mind games.

_Thanks for reading let me know your opinions! Oh and thank you so much WishMyBloodSang (my good friend and loyal beta) for sticking with me! JCCx_


End file.
